Seat belts for a motor vehicle are generally directly anchored to the floor or window pillars of the vehicle body to produce the requisite strength to resist collision forces.
Where seat track mechanisms are employed to provide horizontal and/or vertical adjustment for the seat, the seat belts are still anchored directly to the vehicle body since the adjustment mechanism is not engineered to withstand collision or crash loading forces which include the weight of the seat occupant.
Patents have issued showing apparatus for anchoring seat belts to the seat tracks, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,186,760 to T. Lohr et al issued June 1, 1965; 4,225,184 to Strowick issued Sept. 30, 1980; 4,229,041 issued Oct. 21, 1980 to P. Werner and 4,260,178 issued Apr. 7, 1981. These structures generally function to force a seat member into engagement with the vehicle floor on the application of crash level forces on the seat belt.
Also known are devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,871 issued Aug. 4, 1981 to Grittner et al which respond to crash loading conditions to lock the sections of the track together and prevent track movement.
Also known are seat belt locating mechanisms such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,494 issued Jan. 28, 1969 to McIntyre et al, i.e. which the seat belt is depressed to release the engagement of a pin in recess between the belt and seat track mount. The belt may be moved to a desired location in which the engagement is restored.